Tumblrtino
by TarantinoRizzles
Summary: Quentin had heard that his fans we're different on tumblr, but he had no idea of the impact that they would have on his life...


**Chapter 1- Logging On**

_Dedicated to all my tumblr peeps in the Tarantino fandom, thank you to anyone who helped me with this...hope you enjoy._

_Side Note: If I haven't included you and you know me on tumblr, don't hesitate to ask me to put you in. I'm sure they're will be plenty more chapters to come...uh oh_

**Rated M for future chapters**

* * *

"Come on Quentin just take a look, you're gonna love it I promise! Honestly your tumblr fans are like, the fucking weirdest, most hilarious fans I've ever come across!"

Eli had been pushing Quentin to look at tumblr for a while now but Quentin had been so busy and he didn't really understand the whole concept of tumblr, though it did sound better than Twitter which he flat out refused to get (much to the despair of many of his fans) but all he wanted was to keep his private life well...private. He had to admit though, he was curious to see if these fans were as 'weird' as Eli was making them out to be.

"Come on man, you...are...going...to..flip!"

"Alright alright alright, show me my 'fucking weird fans'" Eli's face lit up and he quickly pulled a chair out next to his computer for Quentin to sit down on. Eli clicked a few buttons and voila! A huge picture of Quentin holding the Oscar that he won for Django Unchained appeared on screen.

"Shit Eli, this don't seem weird to me."

"Hold on a fucking second ok...alright...here we go. I've saved all of the funniest posts in my my drafts to save me trying to find them all, oh, and I've saved a few really sweet ones for you to look at too."

"Ok then, are you gonna stand here and watch me or are you gonna leave me in peace?" Quentin could tell that Eli wanted to watch his reaction to the posts but Quentin hated that, he made a 'shoo' gesture with his hands, prompting Eli to leave. Eli rolled his eyes and slumped off towards the door, just as he was about to exit, he turned round and shouted back to Quentin,

"Oh Quentin? Pay attention to the URLs and the tags, some of them will make you laugh...and also...pay special attention to two girls in particular, you're gonna love them...I've written their URLs on the piece of paper next to you." Eli gave Quentin one last cheeky wink and with that, Quentin was alone at last.

He looked down at the crumpled piece of paper next to him that Eli told him to look at, 'myfeetbelongtoquentin' and 'tarntino' Quentin burst out laughing,

"Hehehe alriiight! I'm having fun already!"

The first post on the screen was a gif set (that's what Eli called it right?) of the car chase scene from Death Proof. Quentin though it was great, very well made. He sat and watched the gifs for a few minutes, he watched them loop over and over again, unable to tear himself away. Eventually the capitalised tags underneath caught his eye, they read; THIS IS THE GREATEST MOVIE EVER MADE AND DON'T TRY AND TELL ME OTHERWISE!' Quentin chuckled to himself but he was also quite shocked; he'd never met anyone who thought that Death Proof was his best film let alone the greatest ever made. He glanced up to the URL of the person who's post this was...tarntino...Quentin smiled, one of the girls Eli warned him about.

He scrolled down a little further and he saw a post containing a mixture of pictures from the Grindhouse movies that he made with Robert Rodriguez; it was gorgeous, the person that created it had made it so that the red colours stood out against the other colours. Again, he scrolled down to look at the tags, 'GRINDHOUSE AKA THE TWO GREATEST MOVIES OF ALL TIME DIRECTED BT THE TWO GReaTEsT DIRECTORS' a giant smile spread across Quentin's face, he loved it when people were this enthusiastic about films, especially when they were his films. He glanced up at the URL...myfeetbelongtoquentin...the other girl. Quentin couldn't help but let out a laugh when he saw that URL, his fans never ceased to amaze him.

He carried on scrolling for about an hour, reading various things about how much people loved his films and looking at vast amounts of beautifully made gif sets and images. along the way were a few enthusiastic posts made by tarntino and myfeetbelongtoquentin (who's names he had discovered were Linny and Phoebe) and there were multiple other bloggers who's URLs kept popping up regularly. So far, he hadn't seen anything particularly strange but he decided to keep going because he really was enjoying reading what his fans had to say, plus, he had discovered that a few people in particular were hysterically funny and he was having a lot of fun reading their posts and tags.

It seemed as though he had been scrolling all day when he finally got to the first, what some people may consider, 'weird' post. It was a post made by Linny, it wad explaining how she was even attracted to him in Planet Terror. '_Wow, she must really like me if that's the case'_ Quentin thought. As he scrolled down, 99% of the Dashboard was either a Phoebe or Linny. Eli had obviously made it so he started off with the tame, nice posts and worked his way down into the more...personal posts. He was finding that whilst Phoebe seemed to love him in a friendly way, Linny loved him in a more...**romantic **way.

There were all sorts of posts popping up now; Phoebe saying that he made her cry with happiness when she watched interviews with him, Linny saying she wanted to have his children, pictures of Linny's feet, Phoebe saying that she wanted to go on holiday with him? Quentin didn't know whether to be flattered or worried...he decided on flattered.

Amongst all of these posts however, Linny and Phoebe seemed to have, like him, an intense love and vast knowledge of film. Of course, they knew every detail about his movies but when he looked at their blogs, he discovered that both their lives were very film-orientated. He found that they both wanted to be writers/directors and that they'd both already had a go at writing screenplays. This only made him love them more, especially since they were both so young.

He was having so much fun, he didn't realise that it was already 1 in the morning until Eli walked into the room.

"You're still up?!"

"Oh...yeah, I got distracted." A smug grin spread across Eli's face,

"I told you that you'd love em'." Quentin chuckled,

"Yeah, they're pretty great."

"I know, so, Linny's hot right?! And she totally wants to bang you!"

"Shut up Eli."

"Sorrryy, Mr. Chivalrous! But you gotta admit she's hot Quentin"

"Yeah hehe, but she's too young for an old guy like me, plus she doesn't live here in L.A so it would never work...wait...why am I even thinking about this? She's a fan who has a blog about me, not some woman I met in a bar!"

"Yeah but Quentin, she's gonna be a filmmaker...you might meet her in a bar one day, plus, isn't she moving to L.A?"

"You seem to know a lot about her Eli hehe."

"Fuck you. So what about the other girl, what do you think about her?"

"She's cool, reminds me a lot of myself when I was her age actually."

"Hmm...so are you gonna make a tumblr account then? So you can check up on your crazy fans."

"Yeah I think I will...but don't tell anyone, I'm going to try and keep it so they don't know it's me."

"Alright then, I"ll help you set up your blog in the morning if you like?"

"Sure, thanks."

Quentin got up and made his way to bed, he couldn't wait to wake up and set up his own blog. He wondered if somebody would spot it was him, if anybody did, it would be Phoebe or Linny for sure but he would try his best not to make himself known...for now anyway.


End file.
